My Only Wish
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: The only thing that Alec wants this year for Christmas is for all homeless people to have a place to stay during the holidays. By chance, he meets Magnus, a homeless person who has caught Alec's eye. Rated T R&R -MultiChaptered-


_A/n: Okay, so here is another Christmas!fic. I was sitting around my room, being bored cause I had a snow day today and was thinking about possible story ideas! And since it looks a lot like Christmas here where I live, I decided to write a new fan fiction that is centered around Christmas! Cause, who doesn't love a good holiday story? well.. my dad doesn't but that's because hes a mean old man :P jk, hes not! _

_Anyway, _

_Enjoy!_

_Third Person POV:_

It was a few weeks before Christmas and Alec Lightwood was just lazing around the large house that his family has owned for many generations. Around this time of year, he would always sulk around the house and not want to participate in any of the festivities going on around his house because, it was around this time of year that his little brother, Max, died of cancer.

It had been a heartbreaking loss for the whole family. That year, they didn't celebrate Christmas. The pain was just too strong at the time to even think about buying even one thing. Every year after it though, the family would go to Max's little grave and just sit there and talk. It made it seem and feel that Max was still with them.

But for Alec, it was just too much to celebrate the holiday without little Max Lightwood. Every year since that day, he would withdraw himself from his family and barely talk, eat or even sleep. He mostly went out for walks in the snow. But sometimes, even doing that was too much. Max had loved playing in the snow, and seeing all the little kids having fun playing with each other and their parents just reminded him too much of Max.

But today, he decided to don his winter clothes and head outside in the crisp winter air. He didn't tell his parents where he was going or when he would be back. He had his cellphone on him if they wanted to get a hold of him. And maybe he wouldn't even answer.

He walked down the icy New York street, gracefully, to most people. He turned heads where ever he went to, but he didn't care enough to take notice or really care at all. He usually just shied away from people's attention.

As he walked a little further down the sidewalk, he heard a faint noise that stood out from the chatter from various people. It sounded sweet and smooth. Singing maybe? He didn't know, but his feet took him in the direction of the sweet voice. He walked a little more and come upon a group of people standing around and singing along to whoever was singing. He pushed his way to the front, and what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

There, in the middle of the crowd, sitting on an old mile crate was the most gorgeous man Alec had ever seen. Not that he'd say that out loud, but it was still true. His hair looked shiny and pretty, even though it looked like it wasn't brushed for weeks. His clothes were a little torn and ragged and looked as though they had seen better days, his shoes were in the same condition. And then there was his face. It looked smooth and delicate, like a china doll. His eyes were a yellowy green color, nothing he had ever seen before. And his lips were a few shades too pink and looked a little dried up. But the one thing that Alec couldn't take his eyes away from, was the long scar that ran from the top of the man's eyebrow down to his chin.

Alec shook his head, and realized that this man must have been the one singing. It was quite lovely, Alec had to admit. He hoped that the man would continue his singing. As soon as he was finished with that train of thought, the man started a new song.

"This one is a little newer, but I'm hoping that most of you know it" The man said in a smooth voice.

He cleared his throat and repositioned that guitar he was holding, and looked out into the crowd of people. You would have thought that he would shy away from all of this attention, but he actually thrived off this. He scanned the faces of everyone there, but came to a stop at one face.

The boy didn't look any older than eighteen and had the most prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen. They were deep, yet held so much emotion. He also had a slightly round, baby face. On other guys it would have been a ridiculous description, but it suited this one.

He smiled at the blue eyed stranger, and looked back down at his guitar. The only thing he had left.

"Last night I took a walk in the snow. Couples holding hands, places to go. Seems like everyone is in love, but me. Santa can you hear me?" He started.

And with that he sung the rest of the song with the people singing along with him. He smiled and stood up from his milk crate and bowed. He laid his guitar down and rubbed his hands together, they were so cold after playing his guitar and singing all morning.

People were moving along, walking on to their next destination. That's how every morning went for him. Wake up in some alley, try to look as presentable as he could get and set up in some street corner and start to sing. He always did this during the holidays, and never once did he ask for money from it. He had too much pride, even for a homeless person, to ask for money. It just wasn't his thing.

But, even though everyone else was walking away, the blue eyed boy stayed in the spit that he stood while he was singing. He quirked an eyebrow at the boy, and he blushed a pretty pink color. He had to resist chuckling, it was adorable.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Um.. uh, I-I just wanted to say.. that, um.. your singing was really good" And with that, the boy walked off.

Magnus frowned, and picked up his beloved guitar and walked away from the street corner he was just singing on. He decided that his next destination would be Central Park.

He hoped that he would get to see that blue eyed boy again.

Alec walked as fast as he could, away from the man was singing. It was embarrassing enough just standing there and looking at him like he was a stalker or something, but actually talking to him? Angel, just kill him now.

But the singing was good. Alec actually enjoyed it, and he didn't even like the holidays. Let alone Christmas songs. He didn't know that last one he was singing though. It sounded like something Isabelle would listen and sing along to.

As he was walking, it started to snow again. Alec sighed and pulled up the hood of his coat around his head and shoved his hands into his coat pockets. It was so cold. He couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to the boy who was singing. He assumed that he was homeless and it was really cold out. He couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for him.

He walked a little further and came to the front doorstep of the large house, that he liked to call 'home.' If it could really be called that. They say that home is where the heart is. And Alec's heart was definitely not here. This house was just too cold and void to be called a home. But with another sigh he heaved open the giant door and walked inside.

He took his outside clothes off and hung his coat up in the coat room. He shivered slightly and walked into the kitchen. He found his parents, Isabelle, and his adopted brother, Jace all sitting around the large circular table. They looked up when he came in.

"Where have you been?" His mom asked.

"I went out for a walk" He replied, as he sat down next to her.

"And how was it, dear?" She asked.

"It was fine" He said. "Mom? Where do homeless people go to during the winter?"

"Why would you ask that, Alec?" She asked softly.

Alec softly sighed. "When I was out walking, there was this guy who was singing on a street corner, and I felt kind of bad for him."

"Well, sometimes they will go to homeless shelters. But only a certain amount can go there. Or most times they will just brave the winter in allies and try to keep warm" Maryse explained.

"Oh" Was Alec's downhearted reply.

He got up from the table and walked up to his room on the third floor and shut the door. He laid down on his bed and thought about the pretty homeless boy. He wondered why people became homeless. Maybe they were kicked out of their parents homes? They didn't have enough money to pay for a house or rent an apartment? Maybe they just chosed to be homeless? He felt another pang in his chest. He felt terrible about having all of this luxury while there was people out there who were scared, hungry and didn't know where they would be sleeping to in the night.

Then, he got an idea. He hoped his parents would go along with it. So He ran out of his room and down the three flights of stairs and back down into the kitchen.

"Whats the commotion speedy Gonzales?" Jace chuckled.

"Mom, dad. You know how I was talking about homeless people earlier? Well, the only reason a lot of them cant check into homeless shelters is that there's not enough money to house them right? Well, what if we donated a bunch of money to various shelters around the city?" Alec said.

Maryse smiled. "Alec, darling. That may be a nice idea, but why should _we_ give away our money like that?"

"What? Your not going to help me?" Alec couldn't believe this.

"We're sorry, Alec" His dad said.

Alec stood up straight and glared at his family. "Fine, if you wont help me. Ill do it on my own."

He couldn't believe how mean his family could be. They were filthy rich and yet they couldn't be bothered to donate a couple thousand dollars to local charities? It angered him how his family could sit around and do nothing, and not have to worry about finding their next meal or the next place that they're going to be sleeping to.

He walked back up to his room, and slammed the door shut. He hoped that it made his parents mad how he slammed his door, they hated that.

He sat on his bed with his dark blue laptop and signed into face book. He didn't use it for much, but he did update his status from time to time. And he knew what his next status would be about, and he just hoped that his friends would support this.

Alexander Lightwood- _Who wants to do a fundraiser with me?_

Ragnor Fell- _What kind of fundraiser?_

Alexander Lightwood- _One for homeless people.. _

Ragnor Fell- _Ew, no._

Alec sighed and turned his laptop off and shoved it aside. Not even his friends would help him with this. He ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the ends. He just couldn't believe how mean the people he had to live with were. It was terrible. While he and his family and friends had life at their fingertips, there were people out there starving because they didn't have enough to buy food or have enough to even own an apartment.

Tomorrow, he decided, he would put his fundraiser into action.

But for now, he was going to take a nap.

_A/n: Okay! So how was this? I've read so many stories where Magnus was the vulnerable character and Alec came to save him. But, I've never read a story where Magnus was homeless. _

_The song that Magnus was singing, was 'My Only Wish' by Britney Spears. Don't ask why, it just fit :P_

_And don't mind the A/N at the top, I started to write this on Thursday and I didn't get it done until now! _

_Anyway, _

_Review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


End file.
